An information carrier is known from German Patent Publication DE 31 48 355 C2, wherein the plate which is movable between the cover layers is designed in the form of a sliding tongue, which can be pushed back and forth in the linear direction in the manner of a slide rule between the cover layers.
An information carrier of the type mentioned at the outset is known in the form of the so-called parking disk, wherein a mostly circular disk-shaped plate is made rotatable by means of a rotating connection fixed in place on the cover layers in the manner of a riveted coupling, wherein the circular-shaped plate projects beyond the cover layers over its entire circumferential edge in such a way that it is manually rotatable.
Information carriers of the type mentioned at the outset are also known from German Patent Publications DE 80 13 311 U1, DE-GM 71 09 436 and DE 84 10 274 U1. With these information carriers, the circular disk-shaped plate is seated at its center on a kind of shaft formed by stamped out and folded open tabs or tongues, which are bent out of an outer cover layer and inserted into a centrally punched hole of the rotatable plate. This design is expensive.